<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lekh hizdayen by MiniNephthys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118602">lekh hizdayen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys'>MiniNephthys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mash Gets a Little Swearing, as a Treat [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Humor, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mash attempts to intervene in a heated argument.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mash Gets a Little Swearing, as a Treat [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lekh hizdayen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day in Chaldea, another ridiculous, pointless fight between Servants.  This time David and Emiya are having an argument over something stupid in the hallway, while Mash tries unsuccessfully to mediate.</p><p>“You are being completely unreasonable,” David says, with his hands on his hips.  “לך טזדיין.”</p><p>“King David,” Mash says, her patience clearly wearing thin, “apologize right now for telling Emiya to go fuck himself.”</p><p>His head swivels towards her.  “Wh-  How do you know what that means?”</p><p>“Dr. Roman says it when he loses at Mario Party.”  Mash pauses.  “…Please don’t tell him I picked it up from him.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>